


Булочки с корицей

by Gercog, leosapiens



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: по заявке: кэпостарк про булочки с корицей





	Булочки с корицей

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о своем детстве, — просит Тони. Ему немного интересно, но в основном он просто любит слушать голос Стива в такие моменты; задумчивый и какой-то нежный, он течет как река, обволакивая Тони теплым и уютным коконом чужих воспоминаний.

— Булочки, — говорит Стив, поглаживая его висок кончиками пальцев. Голова Тони лежит на плече Стива, и он устраивается поудобнее, прижимается губами к его ключице, слушает.

— С корицей, — уточняет Стив, с улыбкой в голосе. Тони не видит его лица, но может легко представить его выражение, полное любви и легкой грусти.   
— Мама пекла их по большим праздникам. Это вообще рождественский рецепт, и иногда я не видел их целый год, а когда чувствовал утром запах подходящей сдобы, понимал, что вот оно, настоящее чудо. Я любил смотреть, как она замешивает тесто, на ее руки, и мне это казалось абсолютным волшебством. Вот просто так, из набора самых простых ингредиентов получалась такая потрясающая вещь, как булочки с корицей. Там по рецепту были положены сухофрукты и цукаты, но у нас такой роскоши не водилось, мама и корицу-то с трудом доставала. Иногда она пекла их просто так, когда у нас вдруг появлялись лишние деньги, и я в такие дни верил, что все обязательно будет хорошо.  
Стив задумчиво замолкает, только рассеянно перебирает волосы Тони. Это грустная история, думает Тони, но и светлая, как всегда, когда речь заходит про Сару Роджерс.   
— Испеки мне такие же, — едва разборчиво просит Тони, и сонному ему кажется, что это хорошая идея. 

Просыпается Тони в одиночестве от притягательного запаха свежей сдобы. Стива он находит на кухне, всего в муке и расстроенных чувствах. На блюде посреди стола гора булочек разного размера, и они весьма неплохи на вид, но Стив выглядит абсолютно подавленным.  
— Не выходит! — жалуется он, глядя Тони в глаза, и тот немедленно жалеет, что вчера поддался порыву. Тони меньше всего хотел сделать Стива несчастным.   
— Рецепт я не помню, — Стив переводит удрученный взгляд на блюдо и тяжело вздыхает, — Пробовал найти в интернете, но все _не так_ , как надо. У мамы была книга рецептов, я отдал ее на хранение миссис Барнс, когда отправился на фронт. Все надеялся, что вернусь и испеку такие же булочки, но так и не вернулся.  
— Оставь, — осторожно предлагает Тони, обнимая Стива и целуя его в покрытый мукой подбородок, хоть и понимает, что это бесполезный совет.  
— Да... Да, ты прав, — абсолютно несчастным тоном выдыхает в ответ Стив и прикрывает на мгновение глаза. Таким подавленным Тони его не видел уже очень, очень давно.  
Тони смотрит в его лицо и понимает, что обязан это исправить. 

Спустя месяц поисков Тони находит книгу рецептов Сары Роджерс в частной коллекции и выкупает за баснословные деньги. К чести Барнсов надо сказать, что это не они распродавали вещи, которые Стив оставил им на хранение. Просто когда он в одночасье превратился в героя Америки, спрос на его личное имущество подскочил до небес, возбудив воров всех мастей. Тони, впрочем, больше волнует, что книга оказывается поврежденной — обложка покрылась плесенью, пожелтевшая бумага стала хрупкой, чернила кое-где расплылись в нечитаемые пятна, а тот самый рецепт и вовсе отсутствует. Кто-то когда-то вырвал заветную страницу с корнем, оставив только неровный край, да кусочек предложения: «...близких, самым важным ингредиентом является щепотка...».  
Во взгляде Стива весь этот месяц скрывается тоска, и Тони не находит в себе моральных сил отдать ему книгу в таком виде.

Можно было бы и забить — Стив оправился, слишком занятый насущными проблемами мира, чтобы страдать, но Тони все равно порой замечает в его взгляде растерянность и одиночество покинутого ребенка, и не может просто так с этим смириться. Он идет к доктору Стрэнджу, хоть и не верит в магию. Но, если это поможет, то Тони готов даже дьяволу душу продать, хотя в него не верит еще сильнее.  
— Не дьяволу, а Локи, — замечает Стрэндж, выслушав Тони, — И я бы не рекомендовал продавать ему что угодно, не зря именно он когда-то создал профессию адвокатов.  
Стрэндж восстанавливает книгу за считанные мгновения, а затем смотрит на страницу с рецептом и многозначительно хмыкает. Тони не уточняет, в чем дело — слишком торопится вернуться с заветным подарком к Стиву, чтобы изгнать затравленное выражение из его глаз.

— В моем детстве муку было сложно достать, а сахар и вовсе почитался за счастье. Иногда мистер Барнс подбрасывал нам небольшую баночку с медом, и, Господь Всемогущий, какое же это было лакомство! — Стив месит тесто и улыбается так, что Тони готов забрать у Стрэнджа Камень Бесконечности и остановить время, просто чтобы любоваться этой улыбкой постоянно, — Но для булочек мама все же использовала сахар. Разводила его в воде, добавляла дрожжи. Затем нужно было просеять муку, и это она доверяла мне. Тони, видел бы ты ту муку, коричневую от сырости, с остатками стружки, зачастую с жучками. Уже в просеянную муку она добавляла еще сахар, корицу, щепотку соли, разведенные дрожжи и стакан воды. Молоко в те времена мы себе тоже не часто позволяли, и если покупали, оно все шло мне для укрепления организма... В общем, просто вода, Тони, затем замесить тесто и дать ему подняться в теплом месте, а после слепить булочки и выпекать. Во всех современных рецептах пишут о яйцах и молоке, и хорошем сливочной масле, много-много масла, но у нас его тогда попросту не было и знаешь? Это все еще были самые вкусные булочки на свете.  
Стив распределяет свои простые, совершенно не изысканные булочки по формам и отправляет их в печь. Вскоре кухню заполняет крышесносный запах корицы и выпечки, а Стив щурится от улыбки и осторожно поглаживает гладкую белую страницу с описанием рецепта.  
— Так это и был тайный ингредиент? — спрашивает Тони, не способный отвести взгляд от счастливого лица Стива.  
— Ммм? — Стив берет в руки драгоценную книгу, выглядящую сейчас ровно как в его детстве, и неосознанно прижимает ее к груди.  
— В рецепте, — кивает Тони и подходит к нему. У Стива опять подбородок в муке и ничего красивее Тони в своей жизни не видел, — Твоя мама написала, что прежде всего обязательно нужно добавить щепотку, но страница с рецептом была вырвана и я не знал, щепотку чего? Соли?  
— А, нет, — Стив снова улыбается, а потом наклоняется к Тони и целует его в губы. А потом шепчет на ухо, доверяя великую тайну, — Когда готовите для самых близких, самым важным ингредиентом является щепотка любви.


End file.
